The Attack of the Camels
by Simple Thoughts
Summary: What will happen when the Tortallen crew are faced by evil CAMELS!
1. The Attack

**Disclamer:** I only own the Camels…oh yah and I don't own the Nemo thing either

The Attack of the Camels

By Shineyobjectslover

King Jonathan, Alanna, Kel, Raoul, Dom, Neal, and Gary all lined up staring at something ahead.

And the something happened to be a group of evil Camels.

"Stand back you, you HUMPBACKS!" yelled Alanna

_Humpback! I let you know theses are mounds, mounds I tell you!_ Silent screamed the leader of the camel pack named Ifloo.

At that point the two groups, one human and one camel rushed forwards to fight. As King Jonathan charged at his first camel he was thrown off his horse and landed with a loud thud on the ground. After landing he preceded to black out.

**A Minute or so later**

Jonathan woke up to see a baby camel infront of him

"I will name you Wamel and you will be mine and you will be my camel Wamel!" gleefully stated Jon

Wamel then kicked him in the stomach

" Bad Wamel! Bad Wamel!

Alanna rode by yelling

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF OF THE GROUND JON!"

Jon got up and looked at his once pet Wamel sighed sadly and remounted onto his horse.

What will happen next time?Will the beat the Camels or will the Camels win? And what about Wamel?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I only own the camels…and wamel! Oh yes and Shmamel and Cristamel!**

The Attack of the Camels

_By shineyobjectslover_

The Tortallans had won the fight because the Camels had decided to retreat under the orders of Ifloo. They were now camping waiting for the next attack of the Camels

Jon was composing himself after the devastation of losing his short time pet Wamel. He was sitting under a tree thinking of all the wonderful things about him. Like the way he had lifted his foot when he was about to kick him.

While thinking of his old pet Jon was so distracted that he didn't hear the Camels coming up behind him. By the time he had it was too late. He was now a prisoner of the Camels.

Jon fell asleep that night sitting between the humps. (cough cough oops) I mean mounds.

The next morning he woke up to see know one other than WAMEL!

"Wamel is that you!" questioned Jon with hope in your voice

Wamel than silently answered _yes it is oh smart one _Which Jon understood by reading the subtitles.

Jon was about to hug his pet until he realized where he was and the Wamel was not his pet and had instead betrayed him.

Jon was about to cry when he read the subtitles underneath Wamel saying.

_I am sorry about my betrayal. Please forgive me and I will help you get out of here._

Jon then slowly shook his head in forgiveness. Then he asked Wamel what they were going to do to get him out

"Wamel what are we going to do to get me out?" asked Jon

_We are going to put alfashmuck juice into the Camels Macaroni and Cheese dinner, and some Ghunger into their jello (its red jello!) _stated Wamel's subtitles

"Ohh Macaroni and Cheese and Jello! My favorite!"

Wamel than kicked Jon lightly in the arm to shut him up.

Wamel walked around finding the alfashmuck and Ghunger while Jon kept on talking to Wamel about things that Wamel couldn't care less about. The only reason Wamel was even helping him in the first place was that his cousin Shmamel had accused him of being a backstabber. Although Shmamel hadn't been talking about Jon(he was talking about Wamel picking the flower Shmamel was going to give to Cristmel the camel Shmamel really liked) it had hit him hard and he decided he was going to try to help Jon.

Wamel than left Jon still talking to himself and went and put the alfashmuck juice ad the Ghunger into the Macaroni and cheese and the jello.

Everything went to plan and all of the Camels went to sleep after singing love ballads to each other(that's what the Ghunger was for). The only problem was that Jon had taken some too! He thought he was in love with no one other than Cristmel!

As Wamel was contemplating this a giant flock of flamingos came in and snatched Jon away.

Dun Dun Dun! What will happen? is Jon going back home? or has he been caputured again? By the evil Cotton Candy King of Doom! It couldn't be?And will Wamel come to the rescue!

_Snazzy closing music_


End file.
